Quinn's Berry
by C.Spiritmaster
Summary: Quinn has decided that she is willing to admit she has feelings for Rachel but first she needs to convince Rachel she can be trusted. Well, Brittany knows just what to do.


**Authors Notes**: I know that I need to get the next chapter of Lost and Found up, I haven't given up on it but I am trying hard to get it done. Anyway this is just a little something that I'm working on randomly. It's only going to be two maybe three parts. This is unbeta'd so any errors are mine and mine alone.

**Disclaimer**: Glee and all such affiliated are not mine. If they were there wouldn't be any of this breaking up Klaine and Brittana. And Faberry would be cannon or at the very least Finchel would never have happened.

**Setting**: This story isn't really in an set time period though the events of season one have happened. And Brittany and Santana are together and out so think maybe part season three.

**Rating**: M (just to be safe, one never knows what my mind will come up with)

**Summary**: Quinn has decided that she is willing to admit she has feelings for Rachel but first she needs to convince Rachel she can be trusted. Well, Brittany knows just what to do.

* * *

**Quinn's Berry Problem**

"Hey! Quinn, wait up. I want to talk to you!" Hearing her best friend's voice caused the blonde teenager to stop and turn to face the Latina.

Quinn smiled, "What do you need Santana?"

"Britt wanted to know if you'd come to her's tonight. She wants us to have a girls night. And-"

Quinn cut her off, smirking. "What Britts wants, Britts gets. Right?"

Santana just smiled smugly. "She always shows me how much she appreciates my willingness to make her happy." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You are so whipped."

"At least I'm getting something for it and I love her, what's you excuse for doing whatever you can to make Brittany happy?"

The cheerio captian lost her smirk and rolled her eyes again. "No-one can resist Britt's pout. Not even me."

"Don't I know it. See you at eight then." With a nod the blonde cheerleader turned back and continued to her car.

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend and best friend. They were discussing their latest plans to humiliate Finn Hudson.

"Quinn?" Brittany's voice was slightly hesitant. She didn't want to upset the HBIC, not because she was afraid of the smaller blonde but because she was her best friend and she knew this was a sensitive topic.

"Yeah Brittany?" Both girls turned to look at the tall dancer and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you so bent on completely destroying Finn?"

It was her girlfriend that replied, "You know why, he's dating Rachel."

"So?" She demanded, "I know it would make you happy to crush him because of that but you don't have to point out all his faults in such horrible ways. Rachel would never leave him if you did that, especially not for the one who did it to him. She has spent most of her life being humiliated and I bet she'd just want to try and help him cope."

This time Quinn spoke her voice was deviod of hope. "Then how do I get her to leave him?"

Brittany smiled, pleased that her friend was going to listen to her instead of arguing. "Well it'll take time but I think you should start slowly..."

As the different members of glee club started to funel out of the choir room Quinn hung back. It had been a week since that night at Brittany's and she had decided now was a good time to go for it. Rachel always stayed after Glee finished to run through ideas she thought would work well for the next meeting and Quinn needed to talk to her, thus her staying as everyone else left pertending to be gathering her things.

"Rach, I need to be going, you find another ride home tonight? The guys are having a video game night and I wanna go now. Ok?" Without giving the brunette a chance to anwser Finn continued. "Thanks babe, see ya." Still not really paying attention he left the choir room.

The blonde smirked slightly when she heard an exasperated sigh from Rachel. This might actually be possible. Setting her bag on a chair in the front row she carfully made her way over to the despondant brunette and set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Rachel?"

Rachel gasped and turned. "Quinn! I thought you had left with everyone else."

She shook her head, "I had to grab a couple things that fell from my bag, and I wanted to talk to you. I heard what Finnept said. I can give you a lift."

"That's a generuos offer Quinn but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I can just walk, it isn't that far." Rachel seemed hesitant but given her previous treatment of the girl Quinn couldn't blame her.

"I don't mind and, honestly, I wanted a chance to talk to you."

"If you're sure..."

"Definately. It isn't a problem for me, Mom isn't home until late tonight anyway so I could use the distraction." The blonde's smile was blinding in intensity as she senced victory. "Did you want to stay and practice before we leave? That's what you were going to do originally wasn't it? And then have Finn take you home?"

"If you're sure I'd love to. I can never seem too get in enough practice especially with Finn as my ride home. He never wants to wa-" she cut herself off abruptly. "I'm sure you don't want to listen to any of that but thanks. Is it okay if we go to the autitorium then?"

Quinn just smiled and nodded but when the smaller girl turned away she frowned. Finnept was definately a horrible boyfriend. On the one hand that made her task that much easier but on the other hand it made her sad for the neglect the brunette settled for in hopes of love.

This thought further depressed the blonde as she followed Rachel to the auditorium after all it had been her actions in the first place to isolate the brunette. As a Cheerio she had to keep up appearances and at home. The overbearing attitude of her father had made being true to herself difficult but now she had the chance to be herself and she was starting with the person who had come to mean more to her than anyone, other that San and Britt.

As these thoughts flowed through Quinn's head Rachel found herself utterly confused. Why was Quinn being so nice lately? It had started out simply enough just smiling to her in the hallways and returning her greetings. And she was pretty sure the lack of slushies she had received lately was because of the blonde cheerleader. She had even seen Santana tare into a jock that had been planning to slushie her.

And now the beautiful girl was offering her a ride home and beyond that a chance to practice without time constraints. She was sure Quinn would get bored soon but she'd enjoy it for as long as she could. Walking out onto the stage she took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Baby, don't turn out the light_

_I wanna see you look at me_

_Whisper only truth tonight_

_Not just promises and empty fantasies_

This was what she felt with Finn, all he gave her were empty promises and hope for a better future that would never really happen. He had lied about so many things and she wasn't sure she could stay with him any more.

_I don't need a bed of roses_

_'Cause roses wither away_

_All I really need is honesty_

_From someone with a strong heart_

_A gentle hand_

_Who'll take me as I am_

That was all she needed, just someone who would love her and look after her not pretend and let everyone bully her. Someone who could put up with her demanding attitude and still be at her side.

_Baby, I need for you to know_

_Just exactly how I feel_

_Fiery passions come and go_

_I'd trade a million pretty words_

_For one touch that is real_

Just once to be kissed where she could feel something other than pressure and exasperation. And expectations. To be touched with love and desire not just lust and physical wishes for _gratification._

_I don't need a bed of roses_

_'Cause roses wither away_

_All I really need is honesty_

_From someone with a strong heart_

_A gentle hand_

_Who'll take me as I am_

_I don't need a bed of roses_

_'Cause roses wither away_

_All I really need is honesty_

_From someone with a strong heart_

_A gentle hand_

_Who'll take me as I am, oh yeah_

_From someone with a strong heart_

_A gentle hand_

_Who'll take me as I am_

That's all she wanted, to be loved and to be cared for. Not lusted after and forced to change to make others happy. She would never be happy if that was the way she had to live. It would never happen but she couldn't continue this charade with Finn, she had to end things and try and figure out how to live on her own.

The sound of a quiet voice's whispered "wow" reminded her she wasn't alone right now and that Quinn, the girl who had hated her for the longest time, had just witnessed her pour her heart out in a way she hadn't meant to in front of an audience.

"Quinn, I forgot you were here."

"I think I got that given your performance. That was the most I've ever seen you pour out your soul. I mean don't get me wrong you are amazing normally but that was a real bearing of the soul you've never done before. If you need to talk about anything I'm here for you. I know you likely don't trust me and I get it. I've tried to destroy you more often than anyone else but I am sorry and I'll do anything to prove it to you. No matter what it takes."


End file.
